


October 21, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Livewire's attack wrecked the expensive gift Amos just bought for his daughter, Supergirl stepped to one side with wide eyes.





	October 21, 2004

I never created DC canon.

After Livewire's attack wrecked the expensive gift Amos just bought for his daughter, Supergirl stepped to one side with wide eyes as he trembled with rage.

THE END


End file.
